


Fury Road

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avengers
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Steve Rogers One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- You’re quite sure you had everything under control, until the Calvary showed up.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Road

Clint, squatted against the wall of the heicarrier, exchanging glances with Natasha.  “So what are we searching for besides the obvious? I mean, why this base? We’ve been here twice already, why does Fury keep sending us out here?” 

“Sounds to me like he’s looking for something in particular…” Steve muttered over his shoulder, 

“ Something?! There’s NOTHING HERE! NADA! ZIP!” Barton was becoming agitated, passing Tony. “He’s waisting valuable time- mine.”

“Well maybe his hunch was right this time, I’m registering thirty heat signals.” Everyone turned from Clint to Tony and back to Clint.   
“Oh fine. Fine! My lips are sealed!” Clint readied his bow while the jet descended into the tree line.   
Steve nodded toward Maria, who took control of the jet from Tony. Tony made his way to Steves side, downloading furys file he had given them. Steve walked the length of the jet, stopping briefly before opening the back hatch.  
“Alright team, on my mark.”  
——————

You’re unclear how long you had been missing from SHIELD, maybe a week or two. There were no clocks or windows in the small steel walls surrounding you. Dried blood, sweat and tears adhered to your face in long dusty streaks down to your chin. Clad only in your torn athletic shorts and dirtied bra, you sat exausted upon the aged wooden stool. 

“Sweetheart, cry yell even scream as much as you want, no one is coming for you.” the man you unfortunately had the pleasure of meeting was a soldier named Rumlow, who often stayed with you day after day.  
One time you managed to pull a fast one on him, resulting in a broken arm. You however, weren’t so lucky. Broken arm or not he was still able to hold you down, rip your clothes in attempt to rape you until another stopped him. Your payment instead was a black eye, busted lip and a few broken ribs.  Since then, you had reeled in your sarcasm when it came to him.   
The man’s eyes stared longingly over your physique, making his way to you. He guzzled a few drinks from the bottle in his hand, now his shadow engulfed your own as he spit the bitter alcohol onto your raw shackled wrists.   
“Shh now, can’t go getting an infection now, can we?” He blew the hair from your eyes, caressing your check with the back of his bruised and swollen knuckles. “Just give us what we need and we can end all of this. ” 

“I…I can’t. You rasped, your tounge darted out to wet your cracked and peeling lips. 

"And why can’t you? No ones hear around to stop you- it’s just us.” Rumlow spoke, a smirk attempting to spread over his lips. 

“I. I. Can’t because..” You coughed, Rumlow neared your face, trying to hear your weak words.    
"..because im so tired.. From fucking your mother.” You smiled when he seized your face firmly, tears spilled down your face, your breath sped up at the point of his grip was crushed your jaw.

“You bitch! I thought we were making headway!” Rumlow inspected you licking his lips, biting abit on his lower on. Unexpectedly you felt his hand dive into your shorts, your body became rigged, feeling one of his dirty digits upon your entrance.   
“Ah. I see now. Is that how I shut you up? What, you a virgin? Daddy never let you get your feet wet In the deep end of the pool?” He dipped a finger inside your sex, you were unable to quiet the gasp that came out of you.   
“Oh, not a virgin I see!"Rumlow sank into you now, leaning heavily on his knees and his cock grazed your thigh, 

"Please. Please stop.” You gasped, fighting a losing battle with your body, you felt your wetness begin to soak your underwear. 

“So Agent, this is how you get off? If so we could have a lot of fun you and I.” He withdrew his fingers, licking your coated wetness from them with a satisfied smack.   
You turned away from him, trying to bring your legs as close together as possible and swallow down the vomit easing its way up your throat.   
He stood up, rubbing his slicked fingers against your lips.   
 “Oh yes, we will definitely have to come back to this, in the meatime we have buisness to discuss,” he reached a hand into his pants adjusting his manhood, resuming his original stance. “Pleasure, will have to wait. Now, tell me princess- what do you pick today? The easy way..” Rumlow, lifted the flat silver gleaming laptop under his arm. “or the hard way?” He swallowed, pulling out five throwing knives from his belt.   
—————-

“Well, this is actually a walk in the park like literally, there are no guards on any floors except the one we need to get to.” Tony stayed by Steves side, making their way cautiously to your floor. 

“So how exactly is this a ‘walk in the park’?” Sam spoke through their ear pieces. 

“This gives me time to just, ya know, take a gander at the file that Fury didn’t show us.”

Steve paused his stride turning around to face Tony.  “STARK! Didn’t we talk about no hacking into computers while working?!” Steve gripped his shield. 

“Oh pull that flagpole out your ass, Cap! Unlike the rest of you, I’d like to know what I’m up against.. Speaking of which, does anyone know what project double zero is?” Tony walked until he got to the staircase. 

“A project? You all think it’s a person, like Barnes?” Natasha whispered, lingering back, sticking to the shadows. 

“Nah- probably more computer files and shit. ” Sam kept a watchful eye on the surrounding brush outside the abandoned warehouse.

“You think? it’s awfully heavily guarded.  Maybe the frozen head of Steve Jobs?” Tony breathed, opening a door to the staircase for the next floor. “What! You never know..”

Steve smirked rolling his eyes,  “Well whatever it is, we can’t keep our guests waiting. Stark- after you.”

“Oh contraire, age before beauty-”  
—————

“Begging doesn’t suit you, Agent, don’t get me wrong I throughly enjoy it-”

“Please.”

“Please what-”

“Please sir can I have another!” You cackled, Brock nodded and you were hit with a high voltage of electricity. Your teeth ached from gnashing together.   
The guard shocking you, leaned toward you, his warm breath spread over your face.  
 “Listen to me you little shit, you are the only person who would be trusted with all files and codes-”

“Codes. The codes… Change everyday. Never the same. Always changing. ” you spoke clearly in a daze. 

“Ok. And? What about the files? Come on!"

Your shook your head, trying to focus on your surroundings. “The. Files..”

“Yes the files Y/n! Where are they!?"  
The guard looked at you wide eyed, hanging on your every word. 

“They are with… Your momma-”  The guard slapped you across the face, you head spun with a pop. Blood crept at the corner of your mouth.  
Your head bobbed as you heard a faint voice,“ turn up the voltage-” followed by gunshots. 

“What the hell?!” Rumlow glanced toward the room exit in confusing manner.  “Stay in this room, guard her at all costs, she must not leave the room!” Rumlow firmly spoke, taking his last glance at you, exiting the room.   
The guard, neared you, grabbing onto your body, trying to sit you up. 

"Why don’t I just put a bullet in you now huh? Put you out of the misery you’ve caused yourself?” He freed his gun from his holster, it shook against your forehead. You began laughing. Laughing? How the hell had you ended up here, like this?   
He inched closer to your face, you were weak, hoping for the sweet release of death and this motherfucker had cold feet and could not pull the trigger without giving you a monologue.   
You swallowed spotting a familiar gleam of red and gold from the viewing window on the door.

 “Dad.. The calv-”

"What bitch?” The guard asked, sliding his single finger over the cold metal of the trigger. 

“About… Time."you hacked, spit and blood mix onto the side of you, strings like drool, hung from your bruised mouth. 

"I’ve been watching you for weeks, watching you resist under Rumlow, but now witnessing you cackle like you’re some drugged up whore junky, I’m thinking to myself- why should I let-”  
You flinched as blood sprayed over your face and arms, the guards body fell to the side, twitching. 

“Hiya toots, looks like you needed some rescuing,” Stark spoke, being pushed aside by Rogers. 

“Geez Cap. Anxious much." Tony sighed, keeping an eye out for him. 

"I’m not here to hurt you,” Steve spoke closing in on you.  Your vision became hazy as Steve broke your shackles, you tried to keep your composure, Steve lifted you from your confines carrying you to the door. 

" uh Cap,-“ 

"What Stark? we have to keep moving and find project 00.”

"Well this is were the map points to. There are no computers just..“   
Tony eyes you, gently brushed your hair from the side of your neck revealing a double zero tattooed on the back of your head, just below the hairline.

 "Looks like we’ve found it- well, her.”  
—————–

Steve came and sat beside you, bringing a blanket over your shoulders and handing you a bottle of water.  
“Oh god. I’m surprised he sent you all after me. Well if I think about it no, not really.” You took another long gulp of water from the plastic bottle in your hands.

“What do mean?” Steve drank in your features. You had cleaned up your face abit, your wide eyes, down to your pink lips. Natasha had helped pull up your hair and Bruce tended to your wounds. 

“Seeing something you like Captain?” Clint spoke walking by, keeping his eyes locked on Rogers. 

“Ok so who do you mean, 'he’?”  Steve looked intently at you, you couldn’t blow your cover. 

"Oh. Uh yeah. Director Fury. I’ve got some information that’s crucial to… Some things that SHIELD has.. And stuff. Yeah.” You looked away from Steve, you never paid attention to how attractive he is without the helmet. In fact you had never officially met them before. 

“I’m sorry did she say, 'and stuff’?” Clint asked, looking to Tony. 

He looked out the glass of the quinjet, “Romanoff, I feel there’s an echo-”

“Just let her be, Lord knows how long she’s been held, the things they’ve done, only natural she doesn’t make sense.” Bruce stood facing the others, defending you. “Get her back to base and we’ll sift through the damage there. ”  
—————-

You awoke inside a room, hooked up to the drone of machines. 

“Hey. Take it easy, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” He offered his hand, you carefully took it wincing  At the sudden movement.  

"I’m.. Lana." you spoke, mentally kicking yourself for picking such a name, you had always told your self if you would have to have a fake name it would be something cool and edgy-

"Well, Lana, do you gotta last name?” Steve asked, playing with the edge of your sheet. You looked and felt much healthier now, you turned seeing the feeding tubes.  

"Oh uh- how long have I been here?” You struggled to sit up, Steve stood, leaning over to help you. You moved slightly away, the close contact, the cologne, it was too much. You closed your eyes seeing Rumlows face appear, his hands grabbing desperately at your exposed flesh. 

“Please. No. I’m. I’ve got it.” Your eyes opened feeling them tear up, “I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this. I.-”

Your room door opened, your eyes slowly inched up the stranger entering. 

“Rogers, Visiting hours are over.” Fury spoke, keeping the bouquets of flowers behind his back.   
You listened to the exchange between the two men. 

“Fury. I could say the same for you.” Steve stood, looking back towards you then to him. He took a few steps toward Fury,  
“So Nick, when did the director of SHIELD start making hospital visits?”

“Ha. I’d like to have a moment with the Agent, at this time.”

“No answer. Right.” Steve past Fury. “I’ll visit tomorrow, ok? Let me know if you need anything.” You nodded, as the door shut. 

“Dad.” You breathed as tears stung your eyes. Nick made his way over to you, embracing you tightly, you tears rolled down his jacket. 

“Calm down baby girl. Daddy’s gotcha” You could no longer restrain your sobs, your hold on him tightened. He shushed you, glancing over toward the room window.   
“I’ve looked for weeks, those ass wipes always had you moved the moment they smelled a rat.” He pulled away taking Steves seat. You sat, staring at the flowers your father had bought you. 

"Do they know?”

Fury turned fully now out the two way glass, sure that Steve was on the other side watching them interact.  

“Hell no. That would only complicate things, besides I’m pretty sure Rogers is smitten by you.”

You bit your cheek, rolling your eyes.  “You’re hilarious.”

“Hilarious my ass, the boys been here everyday this week. I was hoping to avoid him at all costs.”  Fury cleared his throat, annoyed by the silence. He knew your mind would travel to that deep dark place-

“Agent!”

You jumped hearing Furys voice, he stood, eyeing you.  

"Sir. Yes sir. "A shaky breath left you, 

"Tell me about what you found.”  
————–

“So Rogers, taken a liking  To our mystery lady?” Tony spoke breaking Steves concentration. He took a seat beside Steve outside your room. Eventhough he could see you and Fury speaking, Steve couldn’t make out the dialogue.

“He’s been in there along time Tony. What’s so important it can’t wait till she’s back on her feet?”

Tony smirked, shaking his head, “Dodging questions are we? Meaning you…DO like her…I knew it! well, I wasn’t planning to rain on this litter parade but…” he pulled a file from his jacket, handing it to Steve.

“Tony not now, I’m drained.” Steve waved the offered file away, resuming his stance in front of the glass. 

“Oh trust me this is worth the sleep deprivation.”

Steve rolled is eyes letting out an exasperating sigh, he opened the file reading to himself.    
“Well…I’ll be damned..”

“Cap! Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
